What Distance Is
by ArcaFeretory
Summary: "And there it was. Just across the quad; third floor, room twenty-seven. Amusing." For a one-way ticket, she got a pretty good deal I think. - AU oneshot, blah, blah. By now it's a given that I write shameless fluffy drivel all the time. :'D


**So this is something I drabbled the other day. I will be updating ****_A Thing About You_**** hopefully once a week. I'm nearly done this week's chapter and it'll be up tomorrow. In the mean time, AUs are taking over my life and now even my oneshots happen out of canonworld. What even?**

* * *

It didn't really make sense. Buying that plane ticket and flying half way across the country was the very epitome of stupid spontaneity but there were a pair of green eyes at the end that had been haunting her for years. Self-control was something Marceline had never had an overabundance of. Really, she'd never been the kind of girl to do things that were good for her, why should this be any different.

This was a one way flight.

Setting foot in the terminal was nerve-wracking. Sitting on the plane was equally so. But as soon as the plane touched down and she stepped off, she knew this was what she wanted. Keila could kill her if she wanted, but _this_ was something Marceline should have done years ago.

Actually, she probably should never have left.

She had a rucksack and her guitar case, the only things she'd ever really needed, all her worldly belongings, all packed up. Marceline travelled light, she had told herself many times that it was so she could keep track of her things, but perhaps it was so she could pack easily. So she could make snappy crazy decisions and do snappy crazy things.

Leaving the airport was refreshing. Adventure hadn't changed in the years she'd been gone. It was still – at its heart – a small town. Full of trees and parks, the college grounds were still as green as ever. The high school, her old nemesis, still in pristine condition, red brick buildings, the old concrete gym and the car-park that wasn't quite big enough. The church still stood on the corner, spires reaching for the heavens, mosaic patterns made of teensy little tiles and stained glass windows glittering in the late autumn sunlight.

The library was familiar too and brought a smile to her face. With its broad façade and shuttered windows, blinds drawn low. Three little concrete steps, big green wooden door. Still next to the music shop as well, although there were no songs pumping from within today. Perhaps they'd shut up early.

It was quiet, cosy and just cool enough that coats and scarves were a must for many people. She walked from the airport, it was just a small place, a layover for pretty much everyone else on her flight, but for her, this was home. The streets were wide, still warm from the middle of the day heat and lined with trees. She saw people she knew but didn't stop to say hello.

The house she'd called so many times during those first few years was still as she remembered it. A new family lived there now though, the line had been disconnected and Marceline had never learned the new number. Besides, she'd never actually let the phone ring long enough to be answered. Part of her knew that if the phone had been picked up and she heard that voice she'd be on the first plane back here.

Turns out that hadn't mattered anyway. Because here she was, wandering down the main street, wondering where she was going. In the end, she figured there was only one place _to_ go: the college.

She paused at the entrance though, white paving cutting through a grassed area before disappearing underneath the main buildings. It too was red brick, old, covered in vines in some places. Many students lived on campus and so did many teachers. A directory to help family and friends from elsewhere find people they were after was pinned in administration.

The girl at the desk gave Marceline a funny look as she strode through the doors. She was probably quite a sight, dressed in torn denim jeans, grey turtle neck and bright red boots. Her hair was no doubt a mess too; she hadn't taken any time to tidy it after getting off the plane. But Marceline simply ignored her, crossing to the board and scanning every building, every floor, every room for the name she wanted.

And there it was. Just across the quad; third floor, room twenty-seven. Amusing.

She flashed a smile at the assistant and wandered out. Now her heart picked up, galloping way too fast, nerves tingled all over. Anticipation battled with anxiety, what if this wasn't such a good idea?

The campus seemed mostly empty, probably because it was Friday; everyone would be out enjoying the start of the weekend. All except one. Marceline stopped in front of the dorms and peered up, wondering which room it was. She took the stairs, the elevator would move too fast and she needed time to calm her pounding heart, still her racing thoughts, stifle her panic.

She paused again when she reached the third floor, half in, half out of the stair well, aware that she could still turn around. She didn't. Following the corridor around, counting the numbers until she reached twenty-seven. The little green numbers nailed to the wood stared at her and her throat clenched.

Marceline took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Nine times. Then she waited. It took a while, but eventually the door opened a crack, hesitant.

Big green eyes peered out at her and her chest grew tight. Those were the eyes she'd bought a one way ticket for. She smiled. The door opened the rest of the way.

Her hair was shorter, just as blonde as it had always been and still as curly, but now only shoulder length. She was wearing the most daggy clothes ever and her little square glasses. She seemed surprised… and maybe angry.

"Hello Bonnibel," Marceline whispered around a lump in her throat.

"Hey… Marceline."

They stood there for what felt like a really long time, Bonnibel holding the door knob, Marceline's white-knuckled fists shaking on her guitar case handle. Then Bonnie let go and threw her arms around Marceline's waist.

"I missed you," she mumbled into her shirt collar.

Marceline dropped her bags and hugged back, burying her face in Bonnie's hair. "I missed you, too."

"How long are you here?" The question sounded afraid. As if Bonnie dreaded the answer. She let go, backing away a step, but Marceline held tight, drawing her back in.

Heart in her throat, blood rushing in her ears, she did something she should have done years ago. She kissed her best friend. It was sweet, slow and sugary and Bonnie tangled her hands in Marceline's collar and kissed back.

"I'm not going anywhere," Marceline murmured into her mouth. "I'm not leaving ever again."

The ticket was worth it.


End file.
